


Laut

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hört Musik.





	Laut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/gifts).



Boerne stellt die Musik lauter. Doch sie ist ihm noch nicht laut genug, und er stellt sie lauter. Und noch lauter. So laut, dass es beinahe schmerzt in seinen Ohren. So laut, dass er die Gedanken in seinem Kopf nur noch gedämpft hören kann.

Er setzt sich auf seinen Sessel, lehnt sich zurück, und schließt die Augen. Für ein paar Minuten nicht über den vergangenen Tag nachdenken, für ein paar Minuten an gar nichts denken, sondern sich einzig und allein auf die Musik konzentrieren. Das ist das, was er jetzt braucht.

Aus den paar Minuten wird eine halbe Stunde, und dann fast eine Stunde. Nicht nachdenken, an gar nichts denken, sich nur auf die Musik konzentrieren.

Irgendwann steht er auf, hat genug, stellt die Musik leise. 

Er greift zum Hörer.

„Ach, gut, dass Sie anrufen, Herr Professor! Ich bin vor zehn Minuten heim gekommen, und wollte mich gerade bei Ihnen über die verdammt laute Musik beschweren. Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, es gibt Menschen, die ...“

„Thiel?“

Kurz Stille in der Leitung. „Ja?“

„Können ... also möchten Sie vielleicht noch kurz rüber kommen? Als Entschädigung für die Ruhestörung biete ich ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein an.“

Kurz Stille in der Leitung. „Okay, bin in einer Minute da.“


End file.
